We'll Always Be Together
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: The dramatic love story of SF-A2 Miki and Utatane Piko. Contains lots of chapter. Bad summary, but good story. :
1. Chapter 1: Crush

Author's Comment: Yey! Felicio's comeback has come! And I'm writing a not-so-dramatic love story of Vocaloid's SF-A2 Miki and Utatane Piko! They are like the 2nd Kagamines! Although some people said they did not sound good together, I love how they sound together! And I love their 'Ahoge power!' :D

Anyway, enjoy the story! This chapter is so short, but the whole story will be long…

* * *

><p><span>Miki<span>

A package was sent to the Vocaloid house. Then it opened and a white haired boy came out. All the Vocaloids was looking at that boy.

"A new Vocaloid!" Rin and Len smiled.

Meiko went near the white haired boy. She smiled. "What's your name?"

They white haired boy looked a little afraid and confused. "Piko. It's Utatane Piko."

"Welcome to the Vocaloid group!" Gumi said happily.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Luka smiled.

Piko who looked afraid before, smiled and started to sing happily.

"Such a nice voice you have.." I said

"Ah! Thank you!" Piko smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Miki." I said

"Can you tell me the other Vocaloids' name?" Piko asked.

"Oh sure!" I said as I introduced the names of each Vocaloids in the house.

"Hmm, I see… Thank you, Miki." Piko smiled.

"No problem." I said.

"Pikoooo! We're in one room!" Len smiled as he hugged Piko. Piko looked shocked. Rin giggled. "Len is now your new room mate…" she smiled.

Piko smiled and he hugged Len back.

"Then I'll be going to my room." Piko said.

"I'll show you the way, roommate!" Len smiled as he and Piko went upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was called to go to the recording studio to record my version of Love Is War. When I went in, I heard Piko recording his version of Love Is War.<p>

"_The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?_

_I know this - but what should I do?_

_How can I, what should I..._

_What an idiot... I am."_

"_Because I'm not going to cry… I love you."_

After Piko sings, the recording manager praised Piko. "You sing this powerful song with all of your heart! It's like; you're really 'broken' in this song! And you're the newest Vocaloid in this place! Great job Piko!"

"Thank you, Sir." Piko smiled.

"You're welcome Piko! Keep practicing and get ready for the next recording!" the recording manager smiled.

"Yes, sir." Piko replied as he went out the recording studio.

After that is my turn to record my version of Love Is War. I sang the song and tried my best; I don't want to lose with Piko.

"Miki, your voice is beautiful; the best from other Vocaloids in my opinion, but you haven't got that 'broken' feeling singing 'Love Is War.' I'll save this version first and you will record this song again. Practice again Miki, feel that 'broken' feeling while you sing."

"Oh okay, sir. Thank you for your advice. I'll practice again."

"You're welcome, Miki." The recording manager said.

I went out of the recording studio. I started to think. I remembered that Piko was praised that he sang like he was 'broken.' I admit it that his version was really good, but what does that 'broken' feeling mean? I know what it means; it is like being broken hearted, right? But why can't I feel that feeling? Is it because I've never felt broken hearted? And is it because I never felt love?

* * *

><p>Miku, Gumi, Rin, Len, Piko and I were playing Black Jack. When the cards are distributed, Piko just showed his cards with a smile, which are an Ace and a King.<p>

Then it was Len's turn. Len took out a card, and then he showed his cards. "How unlucky I am! I got 24!"

Rin took out a card, then another card. "Ah! 24 too!" she said as she showed her cards.

After that is Miku's turn. She took out a card, then another one. She thought for a moment. Then she took out another card. "No, I lost! I got 19…" she said as she showed her cards.

Gumi prayed for a moment. She took out a card. Then she showed her cards. "It's no point taking another card. I'm not that lucky though." she said as she showed her cards. She got 20.

Finally it is my turn. I took out a card, then another card. Then with my evil smile, I showed my cards. "I got 21!"

"So the one who won this round is Piko and Miki…" Rin said.

Then Miku and Gumi started to make some cough, meant to tease Piko and me. Hearing Miku and Gumi cough, Rin and Len started to giggle. I blushed and Piko started to get confused.

"What happened?" Piko asked.

"It's nothing…" Len smiled.

"Let's just continue the game!" I said with an embarrassed face.

And we continue playing cards.

* * *

><p>Since that time, I started to have some weird feelings to Piko. Every time I see him, my heart beats fast. I can't take my eyes off of him. Is this what we call 'crush' - or love?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Being In Love

Author's Comments: Yey! Another chapter finally! Not as good as you thought maybe... And this chapter is going to be very short… Well anyway, enjoy!

_SPOILER! READ IF YOU DARE: Contains Iroha x Piko._

* * *

><p><span>Miki<span>

Is this how it feels being in love? This feeling I that I can't control, this feeling that will eventually show if you hide it, this weird feeling…

I sat on my room, doing nothing and wondering things, but all I can think of is Piko. Piko. And Piko. Why?

Miku put her novel. She stretched her hands and smiled. "Ah, finally I finished reading this novel. The story is so sad… The boy died…" Miku said.

Then Miku looked at me. "Miki, what happened? Are you angry?"

"No Miku, I'm not angry."

"I'm sorry, Miki… I'm so sor-"

"Or I will get angry for real, Miku…"

"Okay okay… But it seems that there is something wrong with you, Miki…"

"Miki? Tell me what happened!" Gumi said while playing her laptop. I didn't know that Gumi heard what Miku said.

"Ah no, it's nothing, really…"

"Ah, just tell me, Miki!" Gumi replied.

"It's nothing, Gumi!"

"Okay, fine!" Gumi said with an annoyed face, still playing her laptop.

"Hey, don't fight you two… Nothing happened to Miki, okay…" Miku said to calm Gumi down.

"You'll know later on, just wait and see…" I smiled.

That feeling… That embarrassing feeling that makes you want to tell everyone, especially your best friends…

But no, I can't tell Miku and Gumi now. If they know, Piko will know eventually. And if Piko don't like me back, things will go wrong. Maybe I'll just save it in my heart and don't let anybody know…

I was accidentally passing Piko's room when suddenly Piko called my name. "Miki! Come here and help me please?"

Just hearing his voice calling my name makes me happy, or do you say, 'fly.' I smiled. "What is it, Piko?"

"Can you help me put my USB cord to the laptop?"

"Oh sure!" I said as I took Piko's USB cord. I blushed. I'm holding Piko's USB cord! Then I put the USB cord into Piko's laptop. "There, done."

"Thank you, Miki!" Piko said. Then he wondered. "Oh yeah Miki, how am I going to take it off?"

"Just sit and pull the USB cord off from this way." I replied as I showed Piko the example of pulling the USB cord off. Piko then did what I just told him and touched the USB cord.

"Thanks, Miki! I'm not used to yet to use my USB cord. I don't even think that I even reach touching it…" Piko smiled.

"Ahahaha… You're welcome Piko!" I smiled back as I went out of the room.

Just talking like that to Piko, holding his USB cord makes me happy… Makes me fly… Like a G6…

* * *

><p>Iroha and Lily were playing Tap Tap Revolution on Mizki's IPod, their foreheads sticking to each others, with serious faces. Mizki stood beside them while she watched the 2 girls play.<p>

"Wow, just looking at it makes me dizzy…" Mizki said.

"Tell me about it! This is the hardest 'Extreme' level song Tap Tap ever had!" Iroha said.

Lily just stayed silent, concentrating very much on the game.

When the game finished, Lily stretched her hand and smiled. "I won!"

"Ah, but the difference is only 500 points…" Iroha said with an annoyed face.

"Wow Lily, your accuracy is 100%..." Mizki said with a shocked face.

Lily made an evil giggle. Then she did some little hand exercises. "I'm tired. Let's take a break and play 'Truth!'"

Mizki put her IPod. Iroha smiled. "You got it."

It was Mizki's turn. She asked who Lily and Iroha liked. "I don't like anybody, trust me." She continued.

"I like a blond guy who works at the hospital near this house. His name is Lio, or something." Lily said.

"I like someone in this house… But I'm afraid to tell you both…" Iroha said shyly.

Mizki and Lily looked shocked. "Who is it, Iroha! Tell me!" Mizki asked.

Iroha blushed. "It's Piko Utatane…"

Mizki smirked. "The new boy in the house, ey?"

"Yeah… He looks cute, and his voice is really nice to hear…"

Then Lily and Mizki started to cough to annoy Iroha. Iroha blushed and smiled.

"Okay, it's my turn now!" Lily smiled as they continue to play 'Truth.'

* * *

><p>I was walking to her room while humming. Then I accidentally heard someone's voice from the recording studio. The first door leading to the recording studio wasn't closed tight, that's why I could hear the voice.<p>

I wondered whose voice is it, so I sneaked to the first door to the recording studio, closed the first door tight and sat in the very small room between the first and the second door to the recording studio. The second door to the studio was closed tight, so the person inside the recording studio can't hear if someone was listening from outside.

I leaned to the second door and try to hear the voice. It was Piko!

"Iroha, can I ask you something?"

What! Iroha! Only both of them in the recording studio!

"What is it, Piko?"

"Iroha… I like you. Do you want to be my… Girlfriend?"

Piko likes Iroha! He asked her to be his girlfriend!

"I… Like you too Piko. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Thank you, Iroha…"

I can't believe what I heard. I wanted to shout, but I closed my mouth. I tried to go out of the very small room and ran to my room. I sat on my bed and tears started to trickle down my cheek. My heart starts to beat fast, and anger was all over my body.

Is this how it feels when the person you like likes somebody else? Is this how it feels when you are broken hearted? Is this what we call 'jealousy?'


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

Author's Comment: The third chapter has finally come! I'm not sure, but this might be the last chapter of this story… Not much to say, but enjoy the story and more Iroha x Piko.

* * *

><p><span>Miki<span>

I was angry. I cried too. I just sat on my bed, without any word. I don't want to do anything else, and I was too lazy to do anything else.

After some time, Gumi came inside my room.

"Finally! I've got the glasses I've been searching for!" she said happily as she put her shopping bag. When she turned around, she looked surprised and she sat beside me. "Miki… Why are you crying?"

"It's okay..."

"It's not okay Miki, if you are crying…"

Then Miku came inside the room after some recording. She looked surprised, and then she sat beside me too. "Miki, don't cry… Tell us what happened…"

I cried more. "It's… Piko…"

"What happened to Piko?" Gumi asked.

"He's… dating… Iroha…"

Miku and Gumi looked a little surprised. "So Miki liked Piko, ey?" Miku whispered to Gumi.

"I think so. She is broken hearted now…" Gumi whispered back.

Then Gumi started to pat my head and Miku started to pat my back to comfort me. "It's okay Miki…" Gumi said.

"They'll probably break up later on…" Miku followed.

Then Miku and Gumi hugged me as I cried more.

* * *

><p>I remembered that it I have to record my version of Love Is War again. So I went to the studio. When I went to the studio, I heard Piko and Iroha sang their version of Magnet together. I admit it, they sound good together, but hearing them sing together is heartbreaking. Then they went out of the recording studio.<p>

Iroha smiled. "Hi Miki!"

I (fake) smiled back. "Hi Iroha!"

Piko smiled too. "Hi Miki…"

"Oh, hi Piko… By the way, congrats for you both!"

"Thank you…" Piko and Iroha replied as they went out together.

I went inside the recording studio. The recording manager looked at me. "Hi Miki, ready to record the Love Is War again?"

"Yes, I'm ready sir."

Then the recording began. I try to sing as best as I can as I let out all the anger I felt.

After the recording, the recording manager was surprised and proud. "Miki! You've done a great job! This time you sang it perfectly not like before! I like this version more than Miku's even! What happened to you, Miki?"

"Thank you, sir. There is nothing happening to me."

"Oh really?" the recording manager smirked.

I was annoyed. "Okay then, yes, there is something happening to me…"

The recording manager smiled. "Tell me about it!"

"It is girl problems, sir…"

"I see…" the recording manager said with an annoyed face. "Well then, thank you Miki and see you next time!"

"See you next time sir!"

* * *

><p>After the recording, I felt a little hungry. So I went downstairs to take some ice cream, for some refreshing.<p>

After I opened the fridge, I saw Luka and Gakupo talking to each other, enjoying the beautiful day while eating some ice cream.

I looked at them and somehow they didn't realize. Too fun spending time together, maybe?

I went upstairs to my room to eat my ice cream. I wanted to sit at the bench next to where Luka and Gakupo are, but I'm afraid I was bothering them.

And besides, I don't want to look at them together like that. It made me so envy.

I enjoyed the day by eating my ice cream all alone while listening to my IPod. Somehow, the beautiful view and the mellow songs made me felt a little hubbub. I wish there is someone to talk to, someone to play jokes with.

I didn't know where Gumi went to; she just disappeared in the silence.

Miku is out to the bookstore searching for the book she was dying for (too bad I forgot its title).

Rin, Len, Meiko, Yuki, Lily and Mizki are having a fun time doing some karaoke at the mall. I wanted to catch up, but I'm afraid I'm bothering them too.

Kaito, Kiyoteru and Gachapoid are going to the arcade, trying to beat the highest score there.

Luka and Gakupo, you know what…

Last, Piko and Iroha. I don't care where they are right now.

I know what I wanted – the cute white haired Piko. But it seems impossible to get him. He's happy with Iroha, and I should have been happy for him too.

Maybe Piko and I weren't meant to be. Maybe I was born to live alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Sixth Monthversary

Author's Comment: It's not the last chapter alright! Here is the continuation! Enjoy and I guess you can already know what happened next.

* * *

><p><span>Piko<span>

It is our sixth month anniversary, or sixth monthversary! I want to celebrate this beautiful day by eating out together and karaoke, with all the Vocaloids!

I sat on the karaoke room alone. After a few minutes all the Vocaloid boys come into the house.

"Hey yo, roommate~" Len laughed.

"It's today, isn't it!" Kaito smiled.

"Yup, it is today." Gakupo and Kiyoteru followed.

"Congrats Piko~" Gachapoid smiled.

"Ah, thank you boys…" I replied.

Seeing all my best friends, the Vocaloid boys congratulating me on my first Monthversary makes me happy. It's just my monthversary, and it felt like it is my anniversary. Everybody cared for me. Everyone loves me.

After all of the Vocaloid boys came, the Vocaloid girls came.

"Yo Piko!" Rin and Meiko shouted.

"A beautiful day, isn't it?" Luka smiled.

"Yes, it is." Miku smiled.

"Congratulations on your sixth monthversary, Piko…" Miki followed.

"Thank you Miki, everyone…" I replied.

"Yeah, and BTW, where is your girlfriend?" Gumi asked.

I looked around and I didn't find Iroha.

"She should be here in a minute. Let's wait." I said.

Since Iroha didn't come, we just started the karaoke.

After the first song Miku sang, Iroha, Lily, and Mizki came.

Mizki and Lily bowed. "I'm very sorry that we're late!" they said.

"Yes everybody. I'm very sorry. I took a lot of time dressing up just to look good in front of my Piko~" Iroha continued.

I stood up and went to Iroha. I hold her hand. "It's okay, you already look good, Iroha…" I smiled.

"Thank you Piko!" Iroha said as she hugged me tightly. Her Hello Kitty long dress with frills and ribbons made of soft cotton gently touched my body.

And then the crowd goes crazy.

Then we continued our karaoke. Everyone sang, in solos and duos. When it is at a fun and energetic song, we all danced. It was so entertaining!

And not to forget, I have to sing with Iroha and the crowd went crazy again.

The time I sang with Iroha… It made me feel happy. Our sound matching together, the beautiful melody, the crowd going crazy, the shining eyes Iroha had when I looked at her. It was unforgettable.

After we sang, I embraced my hand to Iroha's shoulder and she embraces hers to my waist. Then we bowed and crowd goes crazy as always, while clapping their hands.

Hours passed and I didn't realize it was already night when we finished our karaoke. How many hours did we spend in the karaoke room?

We arrived back at the Vocaloid house and everyone just goes straight to bed.

Before I went to bed, I spent some hours with Iroha downstairs, talking and embracing each other before we went to sleep.

Before we separate, Iroha kissed me on the cheeks. "Piko, thank you for today. Happy sixth monthversary!" she smiled.

Before she left, I took her hand and kissed her on the lips. Iroha and I blushed. "Thank you too for today, Iroha. Happy sixth monthversary" I replied.

Then we went to bed.

* * *

><p>Gah, I can't sleep. I was thinking about today all night long.<p>

But there was something I was thinking about, and it is… Miki.

Her innocent smile when she congratulates me before, her beautiful red hair and eyes. Her robotic hands and voice that sounds like a human; I find it attractive.

Why am I suddenly thinking about her?

Why not Iroha, my girlfriend?

The one I spent time with almost 6 months, the one I kissed with my lips. I do love her alright, but now… Why do I also have feelings for Miki?

Why is my mind messy like this?

Hmmm…

Something is not right. I know it.


	5. Chapter 5: Break Up

Author's Comment: The continuation is here! I was going to make something different, not this one... I'm kind of out of inspiration now, so sorry for the awkward story…

* * *

><p><span>Piko<span>

I have to keep my feelings for Miki out of my head. It was nothing, really.

I tried to sleep again. Thanks God I got to sleep for a few hours! I'll get more naps later on…

* * *

><p>A few weeks after my sixth monthversary, I wanted to talk to Kiyoteru about the Matryoshka duet so I walked to his room. When I reached his room, the door is closed and I heard some noises. I want to know what happen. When I knock on the door, I heard no reply. I waited for a few minutes and I heard no reply. I decided to take a peak on the door then. When I open the door, I saw Iroha standing with Kiyoteru in front of her, talking together, chatting. Then I stop peaking and went to another place.<p>

A few days later, the same thing happened. With anger, I banged the door. Both of them looked at me in shock.

"Pi-Piko…" Iroha said; her sound trembled.

"What are you doing here, Piko? Have you-"

"Yes, I have knocked on the door. Twice."

Both Kiyoteru and Iroha looked more shocked.

"I can explain…" Iroha said.

"I see…" I replied. "If you are just friends, why in the world will you, Iroha, be in Kiyoteru's room, spending a lot of time together?"

"Look Piko, I'm telling the truth. I DON'T LIKE Iroha. When she came here, she asked for some inspirations for some Vocaloid songs."

I can see from Iroha's face she felt sad. I think she likes Kiyoteru.

I looked at Kiyoteru. "Oh, okay then. Sorry for bothering you Kiyoteru."

Iroha look a little relieved. "Hey Iroha, you're coming with me. NOW." I said.

* * *

><p>We went out of Kiyoteru's room. On the edge of the corridor, I looked at Iroha with disappointment. "Iroha, WHAT were you doing?"<p>

"I… wanted some inspiration for some Vocaloid songs…"

"Oh really? Hmmm… Why ask him? Why not Meiko or Kaito, the first Vocaloid who know the most?"

Tears started to form in Iroha's eyes.

"Kiyoteru… is like a… teacher for me… He knows a lot…"

"Didn't I say before that Meiko and Kaito know more?"

Iroha didn't say anything. I looked at her.

"Look, from what I saw before, I think that you… like Kiyoteru, isn't it?"

Tears that were forming in Iroha's eyes started to trickle down her cheeks.

Iroha stayed silent. Then she finally replied, "Yes…"

I became frustrated. "I see…" I said calmly. "WHY? At least if you like him, tell me and I'll help you to make it go away. Or break up with me. It's simple. Not like this."

Iroha wiped her tears. She didn't say anything.

"If you still have feelings for me, you wouldn't do this. Okay then, fine. I won't have any feelings for you now. Easy, right?"

"No… I still-"

"YOU now have a new crush, and just leave me alone now. It's over, Iroha."

"Piko… PIKO… NO…" Iroha said. I ignored her. I left her alone and went to my room.

Maybe Iroha and I should end. This way.

* * *

><p>A few days after I broke up with Iroha, I went downstairs. I saw nobody but Miki, watching television. Then I went near her and she seemed to notice my presence.<p>

"Hey Piko!"

"Hi Miki…"

I sat beside her and joined her watching the television. Miki looked at me and started to look curious.

"Piko, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine…"

"If you're sick or something, I'll go get some medical-" Miki said as she stood up.

"No Miki, I'm fine." I replied, interrupting her.

"Oh okay then…" she said as she sit again and continued watching TV.

We both keep watching TV and there is that awkward silence.

Without me realizing, I told the news to her.

"I'm just in a bad mood… You see, I broke up, with Iroha."

Miki looked shock. "Wh-wh-why?"

I told her the whole story.

"You are frustrated, aren't you?" Miki asked.

"I guess I was…"

"You could've have talked nicer, you know… Iroha must be very sad…"

"B-b-but I was frustrated… I really like, no love, Iroha. I want her to be mine, always. Forever. I was very disappointed knowing that she liked Kiyoteru."

"If you love her, don't break up with her. Solve the problem, make her love you back, again."

"I see… Well, it's already over. There's no point dating with her again. It isn't true love if she likes another person."

Miki stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. She looked sad, worried for me. I don't want her to be sad for me like this.

I stood up. "Miki, I have to go. Thanks for the advices."

"You're welcome, Piko."

When I turned around, I saw Iroha hiding. I bet she listened the whole conversation. I pretend to not knowing her presence and went to my room.

* * *

><p>In my room, I spent some time alone. I wondered.<p>

Miki was right. If I really love her, I would make Iroha love me again. I wouldn't break up with her like this.

So maybe, I don't really love Iroha.

And then Miki came to my mind again like that day.

I think that small feelings for Miki was not nothing, it could be more.

* * *

><p><span>Miki<span>

After that talk with Piko, I keep watching TV. While watching TV, suddenly tears trickled down my cheeks. I was a little happy Piko broke up, but I felt sad because he still loves Iroha and he was really sad.

Without realizing, Iroha came and sat beside me. She looked at me and looked confused.

"Miki, are you crying?"

I wiped the tears flowing. "Yes, but I'm okay."

"What happened, Miki? Tell me…"

"No, it's just the movie… It's sad…" I tried to lie.

Iroha looked annoyed. "Don't try to lie, Miki… I know what you are watching…"

Then I realized that Iroha was watching me.

"Iroha… Were you watching me? Did you-"

"Yes, yes I did. I heard all of your conversation with Piko. And I'm glad someone like you can try talking to him."

"Hehehe… Thank you Iroha…"

Iroha smiled to me, I smiled back. She looked at me.

"Miki, you're such a nice girl. Although you like Piko, you can hide it well and still care about me, too…"

I suddenly become shock. "How did you…"

"I accidentally heard Miku and Gumi's conversation about you." Iroha replied.

"I see…" I replied. "Loving someone doesn't mean that I have to have him, and as long as he is happy, I am happy too."

Iroha smiled more. "You're so wise, Miki…"

"Thanks!" I smiled. "By the way, how are you feeling now?"

Iroha told me how she felt. I understand that feeling when you just broke up with someone who loves. I tried to cheer her up. And thanks God she felt better. Maybe I should've be a psychologist…

* * *

><p>I still kind of wondered why tears trickled down my cheeks after the talk with Piko. I still like Piko, after more than 6 months. And during those 6 months, he is with another girl, someone much better than me. Although they have break up, I know that Piko still loves Iroha.<p>

How strong I really am, being able to still like Piko…

Maybe this is more than a crush, maybe (or I hope so)… It's true love.


	6. Chapter 6: Shoot Me

Author's Comment: New chapter coming up! Yes, I am still out of inspiration since I had made this part of the story, but I remade it again. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Piko<span>

Day by day, I started to talk a lot to Miki. We started to get closer day by day. It's because I kind of like her. And she is fun to talk too.

When I was talking to her, she asked, "By the way, have Iroha and you got together again?"

"Got together? You mean like-"

"Friends. Yes."

I became a little upset. "No, not yet."

Miki became a little upset too. "I don't like seeing you both not being friends. Try to talk to her. Although Iroha likes somebody else, she still talks about you when she is with me…"

"But it's kind of hard…"

"No, it's okay. If you can't do it yourself, I'll help you to get near Iroha."

"Maybe you're right Miki… Thanks for helping me!" I smiled.

"No problem!" Miki smiled back. "So, when are you going to talk to her?"

I thought for a moment. I am not ready. "Hmmm… Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay then! I'll be sure to find you and Iroha tomorrow!" Miki said cheerfully.

And then we talked like normal.

* * *

><p><span>Miki<span>

Without realizing, it is already another day! I went to Piko's room and saw him just woke up. The way he moaned while stretching his hands is so cute!

And when he opened his eyes, he realized that I was inside and he started to blush. I blushed a little too.

"Miki! What are you doing in my room!"

"I was trying to wake you up. It's almost noon you know… Even Len is already downstairs, playing games…"

Piko looked at the clock and blushed more. "Yup, you're right…"

I smiled. "Get ready and let's go, Piko!"

After Piko got ready, we went outside Piko's room and went downstairs. We saw Iroha.

"Hey Iroha!" I waved.

"Miki!" Iroha waved back.

Iroha came closer to me and Piko. And then I left both of them alone. At first they were really quiet, and then they started to greet each other and finally talk. I couldn't really hear what they are talking about, but I heard Piko apologizing. Finally after they finished talking, they separated. Iroha still stayed downstairs and Piko went to look around for me.

When he already found me, I asked him. "So, how is it?"

Piko smiled. "I already apologized to her, and she apologizes back. We now are not fighting anymore and we are good friends, like before."

I smiled too. "That's a relief!"

Before we separated, Piko looked at me and bowed with a smile. "Thank you Miki for helping me! I'm sorry if it bothers you!"

I smiled too and bowed back. "You're welcome, Piko. No, not at all. Like I said before, I don't like seeing both of you fight. Peace is always the best."

And then we exchanged goodbyes and I went back to my room.

* * *

><p><span>Piko<span>

Miki helped me. And I know it from my heart that it was her idea, not anyone else's. Because… I don't know. I just can feel it.

It makes me like her more.

After some months, I still talked to Miki as friends. I decided to 'shoot' Miki.

It was that time when all the Vocaloids went to the amusement park. Everyone was so crazy, shouting and laughing while riding all of those roller coasters. It was unforgettable.

At evening, when the lamps at the amusement park started to light up, when everyone was not around, I asked Miki to go to somewhere a little quiet.

We sat on a bench and then my heart started to feel nervous.

"Miki, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"For a long time, I have liked you. I have a crush on you. I just wanted to say-"

Before I finished what I said, Miki replied. "That's so cute! You have a crush on me? Well, I have a crush on you too. Even before you get together in 6 months with Iroha."

I was shocked. "So… You…"

"Oh yes. I was very patient. For six months I have to see the one I love with someone else. I've been crying, feeling hubbub, or something else like that."

I started to feel a little sad for Miki. I stayed silent. I don't want to ask again twice.

Then there is that awkward silence between us two.

And then Miki stood up hand said, "Hmmm… I don't know. Maybe I should think about it."

And then she went back to where all the others are, leaving me alone. Automatically, I stood up, chased her and pulled her hand.

"Let me go, Piko."

I stopped pulling her hand, letting her go. "Don't leave me alone in here."

Miki turned around and smiled. The smile I saw in her face, it was sad. All the feelings she kept for months, almost a year – I could see it from that smile in her face. "Okay then, let's go back together."

And then we went back to see the others and we all went back to the Vocaloid house.

* * *

><p>That evening.<p>

It should have been a beautiful evening.

I already planned it for some times and I was really hoping for us both to be together.

But I failed.

I never knew that Miki had liked me for since I came here, to the Vocaloid house.

What was her reaction when she saw me and Iroha?

For a girl like that, I never know. And I don't want to know.

And how good she is for keeping her feelings, being so strong.

Even she helped me and Iroha to get back together again, as friends.

From the smile I saw at the amusement park, it was so different with the beautiful smile she always makes when she is happy.

It makes me imagine things that makes me sad, because I am sad too when I know Miki is sad.

The last one, if she likes me, why did she not just accept me?

Maybe she thought that I don't really like her; I just wanted to find another girlfriend. I don't know.

I will never understand girl's feelings.

Thinking about all of this, it makes me feel like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7: Recording Studio

Author's Comment: Sorry for late updates, really. I am a schoolgirl and I have been recently in a study tour. And it is just the beginning.

Miki

Oh my god.

Piko shoot me, in the amusement park.

But why, didn't I accept him?

Such a stupid girl I am.

I like him, he likes me back.

He already shoots me, why didn't I accept him?

But,

I feel sad. Does he really love me the way I am?

Not because he wanted to have a new girlfriend for show off?

I have liked Piko for more than 6 months, and he didn't even know.

The pain I felt seeing Piko and Iroha.

6 months I have felt that.

I feel hubbub.

I don't know what to say to Piko.

On the evening, all the Vocaloids were called to the recording studio room. After Rin and Len's recording of the song siGrE, the recording manager asked Piko and I to record their version of siGrE.

"The fans asked for a Miki and Piko version. Let's record it."

I became disappointed. "Why Piko and I?"

"I don't know Miki… The fans asked for it. We can't disappoint our fans."

"I don't think I can do it sir."

The recording manager looked confused. "Miki, why?"

"I just can't do it. Just let the other Vocaloids sing first." I replied as I went out of the recording studio room.

As I went out of the room, I saw Piko.

"Miki…" he said.

I ignored him and went to the Vocaloid backyard.

In the Vocaloid backyard, I can smell the fresh and beautiful flowers. Sitting at the bench there also makes me feel peaceful.

I sat there as I think about Piko. Why did I refuse singing together with Piko?

Piko

"Wait sir, I'll go get Miki. You can ask the other Vocaloids to sing first."

"Okay then Piko. BTW, do you know what happened to Miki?" the recording manager asked.

"She's just in a bad mood I guess." I replied as I went out of the recording studio.

Damn, where could Miki be?

I searched in her room, in my room, in the living room, the places she usually visits but I can't find her.

Suddenly, I remembered the backyard. I quickly went there and found Miki.

She was sitting on the bench, closing her eyes as the wind blows her hair and the wonderful flower scent making her breathing calmly.

Miki's face was happy and peaceful. It made me smile with my whole heart too.

Miki opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hello Piko."

"Hello Miki. Let's go back to the- "

"No, I don't want to. I just want to stay here." Miki said with a strong tone, but with a calm face.

"Why…"

"I'm just not in the mood."

I sat beside her on the bench. "Miki. You can still think about that time in the amusement park, but it has nothing to do with this recording. Because of that, doesn't mean you can just not want to sing with me."

Miki's calm face disappeared. "Maybe you're right. Okay then, let's go."

Thanks God Miki finally wanted to go back to the recording room and wanted to record with me.

We walked together back to the recording studio. Miki was very silent as we walked, and so am I.

After that, we arrived back at the recording studio and the recording manager became very happy.

"Miki and Piko, you're back! Are you both ready for the recording?"

"Yes, we are." I smiled.

And so we started singing. All the Vocaloids looked at us and started to enjoy it.

I heard many people said our voices don't sound good together, but I really disagree. I love the way our voices mix together.

I'm also surprised when I heard Miki sang first. At first she didn't want to record with me, but now she really means it as she sings those harmonious melodies. And so I did the same.

"_I__picked__up__a__rose__just__for__you.  
>As<em>_you__were__absorbed__in__your__thoughts.  
>You<em>_tore__my__rose__apart_"

"_Can't__it__be__un-done?  
>The<em>_summer__night's__dream__never__ends.  
>I'm<em>_wandering__deeper__and__deeper,  
>into<em>_my__fake__reality_."

"_Sigre,__please__tell__my__love__…_"

After we all sang, everyone clapped their hands. The recording manager smiled and the other Vocaloids started praising us both. I can see Miki's real beautiful smile, it makes me smile too.

I was so happy at that time until I realized that I wasn't fit and my body condition started to drop. After singing, I don't have the energy to say any word and I can feel that I almost collapse.

I want to go to my bedroom but I can't walk that far at that time so I just went the corner of the recording studio room and sat there, watching the other Vocaloids sing.

And after a few minutes, everything went black.

When I open my eyes, the first one I saw is Miki. Her face looked very worried. I looked around, and I realized that I am in my room, with Miki sitting beside me, waiting for me to wake up before.

I looked at Miki. "Miki, what are you doing here?"

"Thanks God you're awake…" Miki said calmly. "So you fainted and the boys carried you here. And the recording manager asked me to accompany you for no reason." Miki continued, annoyed.

"I see."

Miki asked me what caused me to drop and I explained her everything.

"I feel a little guilty now… You were running searching for me…"

"No, it's okay! It wasn't your fault. It's just my body condition dropped at that time."

"Ah, okay then." Miki answered. "By the way, do you need a glass of water?"

"Yes please, thank you." I answered as Miki handed me a glass of water.

"Do you want another glass of water?" Miki asked again after I finished drinking.

"No, thank you." I smiled.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be going outside. Just take a rest here."

When Miki wanted to go outside of my room, I pulled her hand. "Miki, don't go…"

"Why?"

"I haven't recovered full yet. Stay here with me."

Miki gave a sigh. "Hmmm… Okay then." She replied as she sat down again beside me.

And then we talked again as if nothing happened before.

"Miki…"

"Yes?"

"Do you… hate me?"

"Of course not, Piko. Why did you say that?"

"I just felt a little guilty since at that time at the amusement park."

"Ah…"

I looked at Miki. "I'm very sorry. Let's just forget about it. Let's just be good friends." I continued.

Miki's normal face became sad. "No…"

"Why?"

"I want… to be your girlfriend…" Miki murmured.

"Pardon Miki?"

"Piko… If you really like me, I want… To be your girlfriend!" Miki confessed.

I become shocked. "Really?"

Before Miki answered, I stood up and hold Miki's hands.

"Miki, I like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Miki blushed and then she smiled. "Yes, I want to."

"Thank you Miki…"

"No, thank you Piko…"


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

Miki

I am ECSTATIC! I am now Piko's – girlfriend! That feeling that makes you 'fly' when he says those words… It makes me really happy, to be together with the boy I like – no, love.

I was too happy that I was smiling all day long, even in my room.

"Miki? Why are you smiling?" Miku asked while bothering me.

"Umm… It's nothing. I just saw a cat pass by." I smiled.

"It's not funny, Miki… Tell me!" Miku said.

"Yeah, tell me too!" Gumi followed as she appeared from nowhere.

"Guess for yourself." I smiled.

Miku and Gumi started to think. Suddenly Gumi got an idea.

"Is it… That you become Piko's girlfriend?" Gumi asked.

I blushed. "Yup…"

"I see… Aww, congratulations Miki! I hope your love long lasts!" Gumi smiled.

"Yes, we're so happy for you!" Miku followed as she hugged me.

"Thank you Gumi and Miku!" I replied happily as I hug Miku back. Gumi joined.

Miku and Gumi's smile – I can see that their smiles are pure, they really are happy for me, not for anything else. Since that time, I know that both Miku and Gumi are my true best friends.

* * *

><p>The next day, when I went downstairs, all the Vocaloids gathered around Piko and I. Everyone congratulates us and asked us to kiss in front of all of them. Since none of us want to do it in purpose, I just hugged Piko and crowd went crazy. I bet Miku and Gumi was too happy for me until they spread the news and Piko also told me that Len was spreading the news too.<p>

After all of that talk, Piko and I went to somewhere (I forgot the name of the place) to eat lunch together.

"Shall we go?" Piko said as he tried to look like a gentlemen.

I smiled. "Let's go!"

We said as we went out to eat lunch together.

When we arrived, we sat down and ate. While eating, we talked and get to know each other. Then, I suddenly have a question to ask.

"Umm… Piko?"

"What is it?"

"Can… I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything." Piko smiled.

My heart beats fast. "Do you still have some feelings for Iroha?"

Piko looked a bit shocked. "What makes you ask things like that?"

"I don't know… I'm just worried that you still like Iroha…"

Piko looked at me, smiled, and then he started to pat my head. "Of course not… I like Iroha as a friend, not as a lover. Besides, she is much happier with Kiyoteru than with me, like you and I."

"Piko… I'm not your runaway from Iroha right or your 'status' only?"

"Miki, you silly girl… Don't just think negatively… If you were my runaway, I would not have been with you now, I would've break up with you… And if I wanted to be with you just to have the 'status', I am such an ungrateful person, loving you for a 'status'. Besides, I won't want to be with somebody I don't love…" Piko said with his soft and peaceful voice as he still pat my head. Then, he kissed my forehead.

I blushed. I sat there, my heart beating so fast and my feelings so ecstatic. "Piko… You are right…"

Piko giggled and smiled. He blushed too. "You look cute with a face like that…"

I smiled. "Thank you…" I looked at my food. "Shall we finish our food and go home?"

"Okay…"

I'm very relieved and glad to know that I am not his runaway or not his 'status'. His soft and peaceful makes me very sure that he is telling the truth.

Oh, I hope our relationship lasts for a long time, I really love Piko and I never want him to leave from my side…


End file.
